Romance Troubles
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: John and Bro are dating. Dave loves John. John and Bro haven't told Dave. Dave thinks Bro likes John and doesn't want him to get John first. Things are about to hit the fan. What will John do? Read to find out. I am not sure what pairing this story will have as of this moment. I might make it BroJohnDave, not sure yet. Anyways rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I have been beyond scared about whether I should write Homestuck fanfictions. I've been apart of the fandom for a while now and notice a lot of people can be really mean. So I was scared to post. But anyways I have decided to ignore that fear and post anyways so here is a chapter. This story will be on both Fanfic and Ao3. So anyways here is the first chapter of this story. For right now I am not sure what pairing it will end as but their is some BroJohn and some DaveJohn. There will also be some RoseKanaya for now, but later more pairings may appear.**

 **I was very angry that I couldn't make colored pesterchum conversations. :(**

 **Please enjoy. If I fucked up anything persterchum wise please tell me. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT. But if I did John and Dave would have fucked already. :P**

* * *

Romance Troubles – Chapter 1

John sat on his bed starring at his wall out of boredom. When suddenly he heard a small buzzing noise and felt a small vibration coming from his phone that was sitting on his leg. He jumped from the surprise since he hadn't been excepting any messages. The first thing that ran through his head was that it was probably a message from Dave. Yet when he opened up pester chum he was met with the sight of bright orange text. A smile graced his lips since he knew that Bro was at work so he wasn't excepting a message from him until later that night. The older had messaged him earlier to cancel their plans for the day because of having to work on such short notice.

\- timaeusTestified [TT]began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:30 -

TT: Hey little dude since I got off work early today want to go to that movie we were talking about the other day tonight since we had to cancel our earlier plans?

EB: Sure. What time is it playing at?

TT: There are 2 showings tonight. There is one showing at 7:30 and another at 10.

EB: If we're going we should probably go for the earlier time. Dad will have a cow if I'm out past I l.

TT: Understood little man. Then I will be there to pick you up at 7.

EB: Ok and remember not to tell Dave about tonight. You know he hates whenever we do stuff together.

TT: Got it. See you later.

\- timaeusTestified[TT]ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:50 -

John set his phone down as he moved to stand up. He had to still make super before Bro get him. Quickly he headed down stairs and decided on what he would make for dinner.

* * *

He ran out of the house when he heard a loud honk. A smile graced his lips as he saw Bro sitting in the driver's seat of an older muscle car. He opened the door and then climbed into the passenger seat. He looked a Bro, "You're early."

Bro smiled, "Dave noticed me getting ready and was starting to get suspicious. So I just decided to get out of the house early. I knew that you'd already be ready to go anyways."

"So that's why he kept sending me weird messages while I was eating supper. I guess we're going to have to tell him soon." John sighed.

Bro smiled gently at the younger as he reached out and ran his hand through his hair, "It'll be fine. Dave can handle it."

John looked up at him, "I hope so I really don't want to lose my best friend."

Bro smirked, "If he does anything stupid then as his big bro I'll smartin him up for you."

John smiled as one of his trademark silly giggles escaped his mouth. He was about to say something back in response to the blond haired strider when he was suddenly embraced. He wasn't exactly sure where the situation was going but he followed Bros lead eagerly. It was only a matter of seconds before their lips had connected.

The kiss lasted for as long as it possibly could before John had to break the seal between them in search for air. He gasped out as he breathed in harshly. Bro had a huge smirk on his face and after allowing the teen a moment to breath he went in for another kiss.

After Bro was thoroughly satisfied he broke contact with John and began the drive to the theatre.

* * *

Quickly they bypassed the line at the front of the theatre since Bro had bought tickets before hand. Quickly they grabbed a large bag of popcorn to share and 2 regular pops before heading in to the auditorium. The commercials were just as annoying as usual, yet quickly the movie made up for it. Even though he was truly enjoying the movie he couldn't manage to force his eyes to stay open. Before he could do anything to stop himself John had rested his head on Bros shoulder and was falling asleep. He eyes closed tightly as he was quickly departing into the land of dreams.

* * *

John felt someone shaking him gently as he opened his eyes to see what was going on. He yawned as he sat up and looked at the credits playing, "Awe I fell asleep."

Bro shrugged, "The ending sucked anyways."

He frowned, "Ya but I wanted to see the ending. There was no point of us coming if I was just going to fall asleep."

Bro just smiled, "While I enjoyed seeing your cute sleeping face."

John flushed bright red embarrassed by what the blond had said to him, "I'm not cute."

"You're the cutest person I know." was all Bro said in response as a smirk graced his lips.

The rest of the ride home was almost silent except for when John could hear Bro's quiet laughs. John sat beside Bro happy with what had happened that night. He had been sad that morning when Bro had to cancel their plans. It left his day completely empty with nothing else for him to do. Dave had plans to work with Jade on their art assignment today. While him and Rose had finished theirs already, since Rose always wanted to get stuff done early. Rose had a date with Kanaya today. Well Karkat and most of his other friends had gone on a trip out of town for the weekend. With everything that was going on it left John to be all alone for the day. Dave and Jade told him that he could hang out with them while they did their assignment but he didn't want to get in the way of their school work. So he had decide to just stay at home alone and have a lazy day. Which to him was the worst because he loved being near people.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Bro turned the corner on to his street. Worry ran through John's body when he saw Dave's truck in his driveway. Bro swore and stopped the car pulling up to the sidewalk, "While I guess we've been caught."

John shook his head, "No say that I met you and Jake at the movie, and that you gave me a ride home after dropping Jake off."

Bro nodded before John stood up out of the vehicle. Dave was standing on the front steps leading in to his house talking to his Dad. When Dave turned around his dad winked at him. John smiled and waved at Dave, "Hey Dave. Did you and Jade finish your art assignment already?"

Dave nodded, "Ya. What are you and Bro doing together?"

John smiled, "Oh. I saw him and Jake at the theatre. He said he would drop me off after he dropped Jake off."

Dave looked at John clearly trying to figure out if it was the truth or not but John swore he wouldn't break. He just smiled like normal which calmed down Dave quickly. Dave looked at Bro, "Hey."

Bro returned the "Hey" before he turned to leave. He stopped for a second to look back at Dave, "How long do you think you're going to be."

Dave shrugged, "Don't know; probably a couple hours."

Bro nodded before getting in his car and driving away. John walked into the house followed by Dave as they headed up to his room.

* * *

Dave sat on Johns bed as he watched John taking his jacket off. He only came over since he thought John had gone on a date with his Bro. He wanted to be here to catch them when Bro dropped him off and he was. Yet clearly they were telling him that it wasn't a date and that Bro had been out with Jake, but he wasn't so sure he believed them. His instincts told him that his best friend and Bro were going out and it hurt him. He'd had the biggest crush on John for as long as he'd known the teen, but the teen had always been so against being gay that he was waiting until he thought the boy was ready. Yet now he was rather pissed off. Since he though his brother had stolen his crush out from underneath him.

John looked at him, "Is something wrong Dave?"

Dave shook his head, "No I was just thinking about something."

John was curious as he sat down next to him, "What's on your mind?"

Dave turned and starred in to John's eyes for a few seconds. He was going over whether to tell the silly boy his feelings or not. He let out a deep breath before he reached forward and grabbed John's shoulders. He pulled John towards him and before the other could do anything he connected their lips. He kissed him quickly before he released the other and said what was on his mind, "I like you Dork."

* * *

 **Authors Note: So that was the first chapter. Please don't hate me. I am so scared of being attacked. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So I think that the first chapter got some nice response. Also to be honest I already have the first 6 chapters written so most comments may take a while to effect story line. So I want to clarify one thing. In the first chapter I refereed to Dirk as Bro. Most of the time its gonna be Bro but it depends on who is in the scene. Some people will call him Bro some will call him Dirk. It all depends on what characters are around and talking. Anyways updates for now will be Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and sorry if any characters are out of personality. I'm finding there personalities hard to keep accurate.**

 **Another important thing that I should mention is the first paragraph will usually be a different point of veiw then the rest of the story just because I think it sounds good. ^_^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Romance Troubles – Chapter 2

Your name is Dave Strider and you feel like you could die of a heart attack at this exact moment. You finally said how you feel about your best friend to him, and you're not exactly sure yet how he is going to take. You can tell by the look on his face that he is processing both what you said and did. You smirk when his face flushes the brightest shade of red you've ever seen. You're not sure what he's going to say about the kiss or you're feelings but you hope he likes you back. You've always thought from the way he acts around you that he did have feelings for you. Yet the longer it takes for John to say his answer, the less sure you are that he is going to say yes. It feels like forever before you hear him speak, "Dave….I…I don't know what to say…."

* * *

Every ounce of John's brain is telling him to move away from Dave and tell him about Bro. Yet his body refuses to listen to you. His lips refuse to move the way he wants them to and then what starts coming out of his mouth is definitely not what he meant to say. He knows that he should have broken the kiss the second the other teen started it but his body refused to listen to him. It wanted Dave to continue so much that it ignored all of his orders. He felt like crying he was so overwhelmed by his emotions. He closed his mouth after that abomination of a sentence left his tongue. He was ready to die at this exact moment he was just that embarrassed. The biggest question running through his head at this exact moment was 'Do I like Dave?'. That was the only answer that Johns brain could manage to form as to why he couldn't say no. He looked Dave right in the not ironic at all shade, "I'm honestly not sure how to answer. Can you give me some time to think it over?"

Dave nodded being as much of a blank slate as usual. Which in no way helped John judge how the other was feeling. Dave stood up and left after saying a quick, "See you tomorrow."

When the door to his room closed John almost passed out from the amount of air he took in after a deep breath. He threw his arms out and slammed himself down backwards on his bed. He just stayed quite lying there for a while as he looked up at the white ceiling. A few minutes passed before he thought up a great idea. He grabbed his phone a decided to message the one person that he knew would be able to diagnose his issues.

* * *

\- ectoBiologist [EB]began pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 23:45 –

EB: I need to talk to you about something really serious. Are you still with Kanaya or are you at home now?

TT: Not to worry John I am at home. To what do I owe this late night messaging? Are you having problems with Dirk.

EB: I'm actually having some issues with Dave. He was at my house a few minutes ago, and we were sitting on my bed… and then he just kissed me.

TT: So he kissed you and I am to presume that you pushed him away and then broke the news to him about you and his older brother.

EB: Not exactly…

TT: What did you do John?

EB: The problem is I didn't really do anything. He said he liked me straight to my face after kissing me and my body kind of just stopped listening to my brain.

TT: So you didn't say anything to him then?

EB: No. I told him to give me some time to think it over.

TT: John why would you tell him that if you already have a boyfriend?

EB: I really don't know.

TT: John do you by chance have intimate feelings for Dave?

EB: I'm not sure.

TT: I will rephrase the question for you then. John, do you by chance have the same feelings for Dave that you have for Dirk?"

EB: I think so, maybe.

TT: If I am being completely honest with you then I would suggest discussing this with your boyfriend. From my experiences with him he'll be able to help you with what you're feeling a lot better then I will since he knows both you and Dave extremely well.

EB: So do you.

TT: Yes, but you see. I have never been in your situation seeing as I have never been a homosexual, teenage boy before. Whereas he's been in almost the exact same situation as you, trust me. Talk to him tomorrow or even tonight when you're done talking to me.

EB: Okay I will do that. Thanks for helping me. I hope I didn't wake you up.

TT: No but you did interrupt Kanaya and my's sexy messaging time. I had just gotten her out of her skirt.

EB: Um… I am so sorry.

TT: I'm what they call fucking with you John.

EB: Oh…

\- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 01:15-

* * *

John moved around in his bed thinking about whether or not he should actually pester Bro. He wasn't so sure that telling his boyfriend that his little brother had just kissed him was a good idea. No matter who, told him that it was a good idea. He sighed before click the button to turn his phone back on.

* * *

\- ectoBiologist [EB]began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 01:20 -

EB: Are you still awake?

TT: Of course. What do you need?

EB: I have to tell you something.

TT: Oh, I'm all ears then.

EB: When Dave was here early he kissed me and said that he liked me.

TT: Oh… So that's why the little dude came home with such an attitude. He almost stabbed me when I went to his room to ask if he had seen Lil Cal. So I'm guessing you told him off.

EB: Not exactly. I didn't really give him an answer just told him to give me time to think. I'm not exactly sure wh

y I couldn't say no but I just couldn't say it.

TT: Ahhh man… You like him too don't you. That's what I had though when I use to watch you guys playing together but nothing ever happened. So I just thought you guys had talked it out and gotten over it. Ugh. Well what do you want to do?

EB: I don't know. I love you.

TT: You know it is possible to love multiple people.

EB: Aren't you angry with me. Why are you not mad at me for kissing him and then not telling him no?

TT: It's not something to get mad at you about. I mean okay it might make me a little more jealous of you when were all together but it's not like I haven't dated polyamorously before. As longs as there's honesty between everyone I don't really care. Well as long as we don't start dating 20 people I'd be happy.

EB: Are you really okay with it?

TT: Of course. There's nothing wrong with loving more than one person in my eyes. Although Dave may not be as okay with this as I am. He may also have issues with being in this type of relationship with his brother.

EB: Do you not have issues about dating your brother?

TT: Naw. He's always been a little cutiepie. Although he has gotten a bit of an attitude as he's drown up.

EB: I guess I'll talk to Dave tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow. While I guess its Saturday now, but anyways when I get up tomorrow I'll send him a message and head over so make sure your home because I'm going need you.

TT: Sure. Anyways love you… and see you in the morning.

EB: Love you too.

\- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 02:00 –

* * *

John set his phone down on his bedside table, taking his glasses off quickly after and setting them down beside his phone. He yawned before he rolled over and grabbed his pillow snuggling with it. He closed his eyes and in no time he had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So that was chapter 2. I hope that everyone liked it. I still hate that i can't make the pester chat color coded. :( Anyways please have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Romance Troubles – Chapter 3

Your name is Dirk Strider or more commonly known as Bro. You are currently making breakfast while you wait for your adorable boyfriend to pester you. You are not sure how everything's going to go later that day, but you are prepared to be there for John. You take the spatula and move the eggs on to 2 different plates before you call Dave, "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

John pulled a long sleeve blue shirt on as he got dressed that morning. After he was ready he grabbed his phone and began to pester Bro.

* * *

\- ectoBiologist [EB]began perstering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12: 15 -

EB: I'll be heading over to your house after Dad finishes making breakfast. Is Dave awake?

TT: Yes, Dave is awake he is currently eating breakfast.

EB: Good. I'll message him in a minute then.

TT: Ok. I'll see you when you get here then.

\- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12:45 -

* * *

\- ectoBiologist [EB]began perstering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:50 -

EB: Hey. Can I come over in a little bit?

TG: Ya dude.

EB: Good. Then I'll head over in like half an hour.

TG: See you then. Dork.

EB: Don't call me a dork.

\- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:05 -

* * *

John set his plate in the sink and then headed outside after grabbing the keys to his car. He drove a small car that his Dad had gotten him for getting his license. He didn't particularly like driving but he would if he really had too. Most of his friends knew his thoughts on driving and it was that if he didn't have to then he wouldn't. He always preferred to walk if the place he was going was close enough, but Dave definitely did not live within walking distance so he would have to rely on the small death machine. He got in and turned the key to hear a gentle purr as the car turned on.

* * *

He pulled up to the only free space in front of the apartment building and parked. He sighed preparing himself for what was soon to come before he got out of the car and headed inside. He walked up to the front door and turned to press the buzzer button so they could get let in. He pressed it and then the buzz sounded so he opened the door and headed inside. It was a long walk up 6 flights of stairs to the floor that their apartment was on. He opened the door and walked inside since he hadn't needed to knock since they were in 4th grade, "Dave?"

He took his shoes off and placed them next to the rest before he looked around the room. Dave came around the corner with a smile, "Hey."

"Hey," was all he said as he walked towards the older teen, "So we need to sit down and talk."

Dave nodded already somewhat understanding what they needed to discuss. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch together. John took a deep breath before he began, "Dave I really like you, A lot. But you have to understand that I'm already dating someone."

Even with how normally emotionless Dave was John could see the surprise on the others face, "You have a girlfriend?"

John flushed a lit shade of pink, "Well not exactly. To be more exact I have a boyfriend."

Dave just stared at him completely shocked, "You always made a point of saying you weren't homosexual and yet you have a boyfriend."

John nodded, "The fact is that I've never liked a girl for a moment in my life."

Dave just nodded, "So who are you dating then?"

John was about to say something when two arms reached out from behind him and grabbed him. Dave glared at his brother who kissed Johns ear gently. John tried to push him off, "Hey stop it. This is so embarrassing."

He just smiled, "So Dave I am guessing you understand what this means?"

Dave stood up, "You fucker. You're dating my best friend. How could you? You knew how I felt about him."

Dirk rolled his eyes, "Calm down. We aren't done talking yet."

John looked at Dave, "I talked with Dirk about what happened yesterday last night. I told him that I love you but I also love him."

Dave frowned, "You can't love both of us."

Dirk laughed, "That's an awfully small view of the situation little man. I didn't raise you to be so closed minded."

"I'm not being closed minded. It's not okay to date multiple people," Was all Dave said in response to Dirks comment.

John sighed, "I agreed with you until Dirk explained how it could work to me last night. Dave he accepted that I loved you along with loving him."

Dave looked at Dirk, "So what are you guys trying to say?"

Dirk smirked as he moved towards Dave and wrapped his arms around him, "We're saying that I think you guys should still date. I don't mind it. I mean I think that you're adorable."

Dave flushed and then looked away, "I don't know about this."

John frowned, "It's okay if you don't want to I mean if you become a part of this relationship you'll be dating your brother too. I could see how that would be weird."

Dave frowned at that last part of Johns' sentence, "I need time to think this over. I don't know if I can date my own brother. I mean that's really weird isn't it."

John nodded, "I understand. You gave me time so I have to at least give you some too."

John stood up and walked out of the room Dirk followed closely behind him. They went out leaving Dave alone to think about what he should do. He already knew that he really did love John and he had wanted to date him for a while. Yet he had never thought about having feelings for his own brother. He sighed ripping out his phone with the thoughts of messaging Rose or Karkat. He needed to speak with someone who could help him figure his feelings out.

* * *

\- turntechGodhead [TG]began pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:35 -

TG: Hey Rose you there?

TG: I really need to talk to you Rose.

TG: Don't tell me that you're on another one of your phone free dates with Kanaya. I seriously need to talk.

TG: Fuck.

\- turntechGodhead [TG]ceased pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:50 -

* * *

\- turntechGodhead [TG]began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:00 -

TG: Hey karkat.

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT STRIDER?

TG: I need to talk to someone about romance problems.

CG: TALK TO LALONDE. I'M BUSY FUCKASS.

TG: I tried that already Rose is busy.

CG: WHAT DO YOU NEED THEN?

TG: John is dating my brother.

CG: WELL FUCK LOOKS LIKE THE CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG.

TG: You knew?

CG: EVERYONE KNEW EXCEPT FOR YOU, IDIOT.

TG: Well getting past that I kissed John last night.

CG: YOU DID WHAT?

TG: I kissed him and told him my feelings.

CG: OMG STRIDER YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT?

TG: No. To make things worse John said he likes me.

CG: SO THE LITTLE DORK IS CHEATING WITH YOU ON YOUR BROTHER. THAT'S SUCH A SMOOTH MOVE, NOT.

TG: God no. I wish that's what was happening. Then I wouldn't have to think about him wanting me to be in a relationship with him and my own brother.

CG: SO THEN EVERYTHINGS OKAY RIGHT. YOU GET TO DATE BOTH OF THEM. THAT'S FINE.

TG: No its not. He's my brother, how can you even think that?

CG: TROLLS DON'T HAVE ANY ISSUES WITH DATING MULTIPLE PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME AND WE DEFINETLY DO NOT CARE ABOUT GENETIC MATERIAL ISSUES. I MEAN WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE THE SAME GENETIC MATERIAL.

TG: Fuck. Why do trolls have to be so different?

CG: BECUSAE OUR ROMANCE IS MORE COMPLICATED AND INTIMATE THEN THE PATHETIC THINGS THAT HUMANS CALL LOVE.

TG: ugh. Nvm. I'm going to go discuss this with someone who's at least human.

CG: THAT'S A BETTER IDEA THEN ANNOYING ME WITH YOUR PROBLEMS.

\- turntechGodhead [TG]ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 17:15 -

* * *

 **Authors Note: So that was it. I just got to say that Karkat is one of my favirote characters. He's just so funny. I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So this is being posted early because I prob wont be up until 12 tonight since i didn't sleep last night becuase i binge read a manga. lol it was good, and I'm not tired yet but I will be. Anyways this is chapter 4 please enjoy.**

 **If you want colored pesterlogs go read it on AO3. My accounts under the same name.**

* * *

Romance Troubles - Chapter 4

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are currently in the middle of passionately kissing your girlfriend before she has to leave for the night. Since your mother was gone for the day you had both planned on a movie day, and had agreed to leave your phones off so that no one else could interfere. It was already pretty late and Kanaya knew that she needed to be home before her roommates' mother or she would be in trouble so it was time to leave.

Their lips separate as Kanaya smiled at Rose, "I'll Message You When I Get Home."

Rose smiled, "Ok."

Kanaya turned to leave and Rose went back in to her house after the troll had left. She looked at the living room to see the mess that they had made. After sighing she headed upstairs deciding on cleaning up tomorrow since her mom wouldn't be home until tomorrow night by the earliest anyways. When she got to her room she grabbed her phone from her bedside table and turned it on. She wasn't surprised to see that she had a ton of missed messages. She began to look through the message and didn't care to respond to most of them. Although when she saw what Dave had said, she was indeed curious to hear about what was happening. She was even more curious after having the conversation with John that she did the night before.

* * *

\- TentacleTherapist [TT]began perstering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22: 10 -

TT: What's going on? I saw your earlier messages.

TG: finally Rose you're online.

TT: Yes and it seems to me that something dire must be happening for you to behave in such a frazzled way.

TG: I'm going to ignore the fact that you just used the word frazzled in a conversation with me and get down to the point. Last night I kissed John and told him my feelings.

TT: Yeah. I know that already.

TG: What? How? Damn it John.

TT: Calm down you are not the only one that comes to me for help.

TG: Well besides that this morning he came over and told me he liked me.

TT: and.

TG: Well then suddenly my brother was hugging him, and they told me that they were already dating.

TT: So then you're upset that you got shot down.

TG: No what I am confused about is that they still want to date me.

TT: So they suggested a polyamorous relationship to you then. That does indeed sound like something Dirk would suggest. So what problem do you have with this suggestion?

TG: Seriously. Isn't it obvious? First of all they want me to date my brother. Second is it really okay to date them both at the same time.

TT: Well do you really want my opinion on the situation or do you only want me to tell you what you want to hear.

TG: What do you think? I wouldn't have messaged you if I didn't.

TT: Okay. First get over the fact that he's your older brother. The important thing to think about is whether or not you have those types of feelings for him. Do you feel the same way for him that you do for John?

TG: I don't know I've never really thought about whether or not I love my brother in that type of way.

TT: Well that is the first thing you have to decide. Second you need to decide whether you can accept John having the feelings that he does for Dirk. Lastly can you be 100% honest with both of them about how you are feeling? Polyamorous relationships can only work out when everyone is completely honest.

TG: I get it. So do you think I love my brother?

TT: You can't ask me for answers about how you feel. I cannot read your mind as much as all of you seem to think I can.

TG: Thanks. Anyways I'm going to go offline for a little while so that I can think about this stuff by myself for a bit.

TT: Ok. Goodnight Dave.

TG: night.

\- TentacleTherapist [TT]ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:55 -

* * *

\- TentacleTherapist [TT]began perstering ectoBiologist [Eb] at 00:00 -

TT: Are you a wake John?

EB: Yup. What do you need Rose?

TT: Just messaged to see what you were doing?

EB: Oh. Well me and Dirk are at my house playing games up in my room.

TT: So Dave's at home alone then.

EB: Yeah, Why?

TT: Oh nothing. Anyways I heard that you guys proposed a polyamorous relationship too him.

EB: :O

TT: Don't go making that face. Who else did you think he was going to talk to about the idea? Why do you all think that no one but yourselves talk to me about romantic issues.

EB: Yeah. We told him that we both liked him that way and asked if he wanted to be a part of our relationship.

TT: That's cute. Did he blush?

EB: No it isn't….. And yes, yes he did.

TT: Anyways I won't take anymore of your date time away from the two of you. Goodnight.

EB: Night Rose.

\- TentacleTherapist [TT]ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 00:45 -

* * *

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG]began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 1:15 -

CG: HEY EGBERT?

EB: Hi Karkat.

CG: I HEARD YOU'VE BEEN HAVING BOYFRIEND PROBLEMS?

EB: It's not really problems. Actually I'm really happy right now since Dave and I have finally admitted our feelings for each other.

CG: YOU FUCKING IDIOT. ALL YOU DID TODAY WAS CONFUSE DAVE SO THAT HE CAME RUNNING TO ME FOR ANSWERS.

EB: Oh. I didn't mean to confuse him. I just don't want to give either one of them up. I love both Dave and Dirk. I mean you of all people shouldn't have an issue with all 3 of us dating.

CG: YOU SEEM TO BE CONFUSING YOURSELF. I DON'T GIVE ONE FLYING FUCK ABOUT HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU FILL A BUCKET WITH EGBERT.

EB: Ewe we haven't done anything like that yet Karkat.

CG: SHUT UP EGBERT. YOU NO WHAT, NEVERMIND. I WAS MESSAGING YOU TO HELP WITH YOUR ROMANTIC ISSUES BUT FUCK IT. THIS CONVERSATION IS OFFICIALLY OVER.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG]ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 1:30 -

* * *

 **Authors Note: So ya I hope everyone enjoyed I have been having a ton of fun posting homestuck fanfic lately. Its so much fun to write pesterlog conversations. But I am still a beginner so don't get to mad if somethings out of place. I find writing homestuck fanfic to be a little different and i like it. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I am really late with the updates and its mostly because school started back up and I didn't have the time to edit any of the chapters I have already written. So I had free time today and decided to edit chapter 5 and here it is. I hope everyone enjoys. :)**

 **Once again no colored pesterchum logs here. sorry but their are on Ao3.**

* * *

Romance Troubles - Chapter 5

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently on a trip with a small group of your friends. As of this moment you are staring down at your phone annoyed. The cause of this annoyance is the nerd that you had been messaging up to a few minutes ago. You out of the goodness of your heart thought that you would message him to see if you could help with his romantic endeavors. Yet you seemed to have be wrong because the nerd did not understand what you were really trying to do so you gave up. You sighed as you were about to set your phone down to feel it buzz.

\- GardenGnostic [GG]began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 01:40 -

GG: Hi Karkat. How was your day today on the trip?

CG: IT WAS ALL GOOD UNTIL I GOT A MESSAGE FROM STRIDER. THEN I MESSAGED JOHN OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART AND… AGH… NEVERMIND. HOW WAS YOUR DAY HARLEY?

GG: Oh like usual I took care of my dog and garden, while falling asleep a lot. So anyways back to what you were talking about before. What happened with Dave?

CG: OH WELL. HE FINALLY MAN'D UP A LITTLE AND ASKED LITTLE EGDERP OUT.

GG: Oh really, but I though John and Dirk are going out.

CG: THEY ARE. BUT SOMEWHERE ALONG THE LINES DIRK AND EGBERT CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO LET DAVE INTO THEIR RELATIONSHIP.

GG: :O

CG: SINCE STRIDER COULDN'T GET A HOLD OF LALONDE HE MESSAGED ME ABOUT HIS ISSUES INSTEAD.

GG: What did you do?

CG: I TOLD HIM THAT DATING HIS BROTHER ISN'T A BIG DEAL. I MEAN WHO CARES ITS ONLY A LITTLE GENTIC MATIERIAL CONNECTING THEM. AFTER I SAID THAT HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO GO TALK TO A HUMAN. I GUESS HE MEANT LALONDE FROM THAT. ANYWAYS I KIND OF GOT ANGRY FOR HIM NOT TAKING MY ADIVICE TO HEART AND GOT MAD.

GG: Ugh. You probably made the situation worse, but if Dave went to talk to Rose afterwards then he should be okay. Anyways how's your trip really going? Did you guys like seeing Niagara Falls?

CG: OH YEAH THAT. FEFERI JUMPED IN FOLLOWED QUICKLY BY ERIDAIN. THEN WE GOT IN TROUBLE SINCE THE HUMANS DIDN'T SEEM TO LIKE IT. IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S A BIG DEAL THEY'RE SEADWELLERS.

GG: Silly. They were worried about you guys. If a human jumped off Niagara Falls suddenly like that then the person would be dead.

CG: WELL WE'RE NOT HUMAN SO IT DOESN'T MATTER. I MEAN THEY KNOW THAT OUR SPECIES IS DIFFERENT THEN YOU GUYS SO THEY SHOULDN'T REACT IN SUCH A WAY.

GG: Just because there are lots of Troll here now doesn't mean that all humans will understand what you guys are. I mean our group only really understands as well as we do because of how close we are with you guys.

CG: I GET IT. ANYWAYS WE'LL BE HEADING BACK THEIR TOMORROW SOMETIME WITHOUT STOPPING MUCH. THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US HERE THAT CAN DRIVE SO WE CAN JUST DRIVE THROUGH THE NIGHT.

GG: Well I'll see you guys when you all get back then. Anyways I'm going to message John and see the full story behind what is going on.

CG: OK THEN. YOU DO THAT. ANYWAYS GOODNIGHT HARLEY.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG]ceased pestering GardenGnostic [GG] at 02:14 -

GG: Jesus. You could call me Jade. Goodnight.

\- GardenGnostic [GG]ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 02:15 -

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG]began pestering GardenGnostic [GG] at 02:17 -

CG: GOODNIGHT JADE.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG]ceased pestering GardenGnostic [GG] at 02:18 -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- GardenGnostic [GG]began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 02:30 -

GG: Hey john what you doing?

EB: Just heading back up to my room to go to bed since Dirk went home. Why?

GG: Just curious. So what has been happening for the past few days?

EB: You must be referring to me, Dave and Dirk.

GG: How did you know?

EB: That's the only reason I seem to be getting messages tonight.

GG: Oh. It's because we all love you guys and want to know what's happening to our friends. Not to mention we all know that we can get more information out of you than if we start bombarding Dave with questions.

EB: Oh is that so. Then maybe I won't tell you anything. Maybe everyone else that wants to know about what's going on can just go and talk to Dave about it.

GG: But John.

EB: Nope I'm not going to answer any more questions.

GG: Awe. :(

EB: I'm joking jade. There's no way that I wouldn't tell you everything that's been happening.

GG: So what did exactly happen? I heard some stuff from Karkat but it's easier to know exactly what's happening if I ask you.

EB: I'm going to be very to the point but this is what happened. Dave kissed me and then said that he likes me. I told Rose about what happened because I was confused about how I was feeling. After we talked for a bit she said I should tell Dirk what happened and so I did. Dirk said that he was okay with it and proposed the idea of a polyamorous relationship. I wasn't sure at first but in the end I agreed with him. We talked to Dave. Dave kind of reacted badly to the idea, but most of what he didn't like was that we wanted him to be a part of are already formed relationship. It all would mean that he is going to be dating his brother.

GG: You can't really blame him for being upset about that. I mean we are raised all of our lives against the idea of incest.

EB: Yeah, but since the Trolls came to live with our society it hasn't really mattered much. I guess for me being with Trolls so much has made me care a lot less about certain things that I would have cared about before.

GG: You mean about not being a Homosexual.

EB: Clearly I was wrong. I am so a Homosexual and I guess now when I think about it with the way I felt about Dave when we were younger I always have been.

GG: There is nothing wrong with liking guys John.

EB: I know that now. Anyways I'm going to go since I am passing out while I type.

GG: Goodnight John. I think I am going to head to bed too.

\- GardenGnostic [GG]ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:45 -

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: So here is chapter 6. I am curious if everyone is enjoying the path that this story is taking. I hope so because i really am. Anyways i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. ^_^**

 **As always no colored pesterchum logs. sorry for that check out Ao3. ^_^**

* * *

Romance Troubles - Chapter 6

Your name is Dave Strider and you have been thinking about what to do. Over the past 3 hours you have come to 3 conclusions. First thing is that you are completely head over heels for your best friend John Egbert. Second that no matter how much you try to deny it; you do actually have more than brotherly love for your Bro. Last is that you are more than happy and willing to try dating them both if they think that it will work. Now all you needed to do was go to bed and talk to them both tomorrow morning.

Right then Dave heard the door to the apartment open causing him to look at the clock. Dirk was coming back a little after 4 am. He stood up and opened his bedroom door as he headed out into the hallway. He turned and was surprised when he almost walked in to his brothers' chest. Dirk had grabbed his shoulders to prevent the collision, "Hey little dude that was really close."

Dave looked up at his brother and flushed, "Fuck... Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Dirk smirked as he reached his hand out and ruffled the younger's hair, "Its fine. So did you think over what we talked about earlier?"

Dave nodded, "Yeah."

A smile graced Dirks face, "What did you decide?"

Dave looked down and said quietly, "I think I wouldn't mind giving it a try."

Suddenly Dave was in the elders arms as Dirk gave him a hug, "That's awesome little dude because I've liked you for a long time. Just didn't think you felt the same way."

Dave frowned, "Well I had never thought about it before tonight, but now that I have sat down and finally taken the time to actually think about it some stuff makes sense."

Dirk released him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Well anyways I'm heading to bed."

Dave moved over so that the taller blond could get to his bedroom. He walked to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of apple juice before heading back to his room to go to bed himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- timaeusTestified [TT]began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:10 -

TT: Wake up sleepy head.

TT: John wake up.

EB: I'm up. What do you need?

TT: I need you to get dressed. I'm heading over to your house now to pick you up. We're going to go out on a date.

EB: Okay but why so suddenly?

TT: Just get ready I'm getting in the car now.

\- timaeusTestified [TT]ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:20 -

John yawned as he rolled out of bed both confused and a little annoyed about being woken up so early. He did not go to bed after 4 am to be woken up a little after 12. Yet it wasn't an unusual thing since Dirk was like the master of strange random dates. He moved around his room quite sluggishly but still making sure he would be ready before Dirk got there. When he heard the honk of Dirks old mustang he slipped his shoes on and headed outside grabbing a sweater as he closed the door. He saw Dirk sitting in the driver's seat of the mustang and smiled. He quickly made his way to the car sliding in to the passenger's seat, "So what suddenly brought this on?"

Dirk smirked and before John could say anything else he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. He saw a blond tuff of hair and felt lips press against his own. He leaned into the kiss, trying his hardest to win dominance in the battle of their tongues but he failed. Dirk laughed, "Geez. Long enough kiss."

Dave backed up and smiled, "I have to give it my best if I want to catch up to how much you've gotten to kiss him."

John giggled, "You'll have to try harder than that then."

Dave was surprised by how honest John was about the situation. John reached out and pulled Dave back down for another kiss this time the kiss was completely dominated by John. Dave could instantly tell the difference between their amount of experience and it surprised him. When he pulled away John smirked and licked his lips, "You look like you enjoyed that."

Dave was rather shocked by how controlling John was being. Dirk placed his hand on the back of Daves neck, "Don't just assume that I was the one in control of this relationship. He may not look like it but he's quite aggressive sometimes."

Dave laughed, "Well god didn't realize there was this side to you John." A smirk graced his lips, "But I like it already."

Dave sat back sliding his seatbelt on. Dirk smiled and looked back ahead as he hit the gas. They drove away from the house rather quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were currently sitting outside the amusement park. John was slightly surprised since they almost never went to places like this. John loved the amusement park, but both of the Strider boys felt differently. From previous experiences way too many people looked at them, or hit on them, and always caused problems. John had never experience such a thing but the Strider boys had always refused to go to such places, "Well I definitely wasn't expecting this."

Dave smiled, "That's why we brought you here."

Dirk nodded in agreement, "We both know that this is basically your favorite place on earth other than a joke shop and we are never taking you to the later."

John smiled and slid one arm around both of his boyfriends' shoulders. He hugged them before giving them both a small peck on the cheek, "Thanks."

Both of the Striders smirked at each other before John grabbed the door handle and said, "Lets' go in then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John smiled as he held a hand tightly in each of his own walking forward. They all had paper bracelets to show that they had paid the entrance fee and were now heading towards the rides. The first thing that John wanted to ride was the Bonsai. It was a ride that only 2 could go on so Dirk sat out saying that the 2 kids should go have fun. Dirk received a pout from both John and Dave before they went to stand in line. Honestly Dirk wasn't a fan of upside down rides anyways although he wasn't going to tell them that. That was how the day went. They moved from one ride to the next taking turns together. Sometimes John would sit out, sometimes Dave would, and sometimes it was Dirk. After a few hours they decided to stop and get something to eat. John was looking at the menu while they were standing in line, "I'm not sure what I should get."

Dave looked in the same direction, "I'm just going to get a normal cheese burger."

Dirk nodded, "Same here. A cheese burger and a large fries."

John put his hand to his lip to show that he was thinking, "I think I am going to get a smoky. I don't feel like having a burger."

Dirk nodded, "You guys can go sit down then I can order for all of us."

John and Dave both nodded before they headed to the sitting area. They walked around until John had picked a table that was off to the corner in the shade, "Here should be out of the way enough that people won't notice you guys as much."

Dave nodded, "Hopefully."

John frowned, "You guys never told me what happened to you when you were little to make you hate theme parks. I've asked both of you before and you just avoid the question. Yet clearly it was something bad enough to traumatize both of you."

Dave sighed, "Let's just say it happened when I was 9."

* * *

 **Authors Note: So I decided to end it with a cliff hanger today. ^_^ sorry but i promise another update will be on the way sometime next week. Its just i have to midterms next week so it may take me a bit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Lets just all pretend that i released this on a friday, because i dont think i can stay up until 12 tonight and i want to update today.**

 **Anyways this is the chapter. ^_^**

* * *

Romance Troubles - Chapter 7

Dave continued the story, "It was the first time that Bro had brought me to the theme park alone. Since our parents had died he just didn't have the time between school and a job. So we were both overly excited about the whole days' events. I was excited because it was basically my first time since I wasn't even old enough to remember any of the other times our parents had taken us when they had. While Bro was excited because he loved rides and hadn't gotten the chance to go any for a long time. We did what any normal family would do. We stood in line until we got our wrist bands to ride and then we ran around the theme park enjoying ourselves. Well we only enjoyed ourselves for the first 2 hours. That was when school had ended and all of the mothers brought their children. Bro had let me skip school that day so that we could get the most of the day. Yet we still slept in and ended up going pretty late. Anyways the woman minded their own business for about 20 minutes before I started feeling their stares. They wouldn't stop looking at Bro. Some were judging him and our situation which was normal, but they weren't the problem. The issue was that there were some mothers that wouldn't leave Bro alone for another reason. They were flirting with him suddenly at first but after a while they got more direct with it until in the end we were completely surrounded. All of these married women were trying to flirt with a teenage boy. It was sickening. Yet it wasn't too bad until one of them grabbed me while I was separated from him. I couldn't stop her from pulling me away so I started screaming which after a few minutes morphed in to all out crying while I called for Bro."

Suddenly their food was placed in front of them while Dirk looked annoyed, "That bitch tried to steal you thinking that she could use you to get to me."

Dave laughed, "Boy was she wrong. That's the first time and last time I have ever seen you beat the fuck out of a woman."

Dirk sat down, "She deserved it. She was trying to steal my Dave away from me."

Dave frowned, "I remember being scared of women for a while after that. I was so terrified that Bro had to request I be changed to a different class due to that fear. Luckily I got over that fear because of a really nice teacher in my school."

Dirk made an annoyed noise before taking a bite of his burger, "I still to this day hate women. All women are leeches that want to hurt my little Dave."

John smiled, "Geez."

Dirk leaned forward, "You jealous of the affection I'm showing Dave?"

John blushed, "No. Why would I be jealous of you just touching him?"

Dirk shrugged, "That was just the feeling that I was getting from you."

John sighed, "While you're wrong. I'm not jealous. How could I possibly be jealous?"

Dave took John's hand, "There's no need to be so jealous John. I mean there's more than enough Dave Strider to go around."

John just frowned at what the blond had said before he started eating his food letting that conversation disappear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John, Dave and Dirk were just getting back in the car because the theme park had closed. They sighed annoyed that their day had to end in such a way. John looked at both the blond striders, "So now what?"

Dirk looked at Dave, "We didn't think anything past this."

John sighed, "Well we could always go somewhere and watch a movie."

Dave nodded, "Let's go to johns' house since we don't really have anything at our house to watch."

Dirk nodded as he turned the car on and pressed his foot down on the gas carefully. In no time at all they had arrived at the Egbert house. John opened the door to the car as he climbed out and headed towards the house. Once he had unlocked the door the small group headed upstairs. Quickly they were all in his room. John was looking through his shelf of DVDs while the Striders sat on his bed. He gave a few names of movies out before they agreed on one. He slid the disk into the dvd player and then sat down in between the two Striders.

As the movie played their positions changed slowly. After a while John was sitting in Dirks lap while Dave was lying at an angle with his head resting in Johns lap gently. It was a comfy way for them to sit, but before long the movie had ended. When the movie was over Dirks hand began to wander on John's body. Before anything else happened Dave moved his head on Johns lap to look up at what John and Dirk were doing. He smiled and repositioned himself so that he was on his knees in front of them as he leaned forward and kissed John.

Dave was surprised that when he separated from John Dirk leaned forward from behind John and kissed him. At first he didn't react but after a few minutes he began to lean into the kiss. Dirk licked his bottom lip and Dave opened his mouth to allow his brother entrance. While that was going on John was leaving small kisses down Daves neck.

While they were doing this they didn't notice the noise of footsteps coming down the hallway. There was no warning as the door to John's room opened and his Dad walked in, "Oh god John."

John looked up at his father his face going completely red, "Umm. Hi Dad. What are you doing home? I thought you weren't coming home tonight."

His father sighed, "I wasn't going to. But I forgot some of the report so I had to drive all the way back here."

Dave and Dirk just stared at the man. Dave turned red as the realization of what they had been caught doing began to sink in. Dirk didn't really seem to care too much since it wasn't the first time him and John had been walked in on.

"Boys can we talk about what I've walked in on." Was all Johns Dad said, clearly he was a little concerned by the situation.

John sighed, "Dad come on we've already had to talk to you about it once."

His father shook his head, "You know the rule. You can date whoever you want but I need to talk to them about it first."

John moved so that he was no longer in between the two striders as he walked towards the door, "God this is going to be so embarrassing."

Dirk moved and followed John out already having experienced this once under only slightly different circumstances. Dave followed the group completely confused about what was going to happen in a moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Awkward did not even begin to describe the situation at the kitchen table. John's dad had sat down across from the 3 of them after getting some coffee, "So Dave, how did you join this?"

Dave just stared at him his mouth open a little from how direct the man was being, "Um.. I asked John out."

"So Dirk you understand I am a little confused after walking in on you and your brother kissing," was what Dad said as he looked at Dirk.

Dirk nodded, "Well we're a extremely close family."

John sighed annoyed with everyone dancing around the elephant in the room, "Dad all three of us are dating. Yes we decided that since we all feel the same way about each other that we would try an polyamorous relationship."

Dad almost coughed on his coffee with how direct John was about it, "Oh. I guess that makes sense then. You guys don't see a problem with 2 of you being brothers."

John shook his head, "We wouldn't have been in that situation if they had a problem with it dad."

His Dad looked at John who was clearly not happy with this situation happening again and decided to finish this, "Fine. If you guys are okay with it I'm happy with it. I just wanted to make sure that both of you know that if either one of you hurts my John you're going to be in tons of trouble." His Dad grabbed what he needed and his keys and headed to the door, "Anyways, John I'll be back tomorrow sometime."

When his Dad had left Dave looked at him, "What did he mean by tons of trouble."

John frowned, "I don't know yet, but I can't imagine that it can be a good thing."

Dirk laughed, "I can guess what he meant. If we hurt you John then he's going to permanently make us no longer men."

John started laughing too, "You're joking he would never do that."

Dave shivered slightly remembering the look he had made, "I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

 **Authors Note: I love that i don't have to do any html on Ao3 tonight to post this. This chapter didnt have any pesterchum logs and as much as i love the colored logs they are indeed a bitch to make. lol. I hope everyone liked. ^_^  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: So this chapter took a while to get out. Sorry just was busy with other stuff but here it finally is. First I want to clarify that Jade Karkat are Moirails because of communication mistakes between the two. both have red feelings yet they ended up in the wrong quadrant. Karkat does still have a crush on John but understands that he can't have John anymore so he has given up. More covered in chapter.**

* * *

Romance Troubles - Chapter 8

John yawned as he tried to move around in his bed realizing that he couldn't even move an inch. He opened his eyes and looked at what his head was resting on. He wasn't surprised to see another guy's chest although it was a little different since this was the first time he had slept on Dave. Usually if John and Dirk fell asleep together he would always sleep like this but it was a new experience with Dave. The third person being in his twin bed also explained why he was basically sandwiched between them. John would have to get a bigger bed if this was going to become a thing. Because even though he liked being close to them this was a little too close. It was extremely uncomfortable for him and he was sure that the others felt the same way. While he was thinking he felt a pair of warm lips connect with the back of his neck. He smiled, "I guess somebody besides me is awake."

He heard a throaty chuckle come from behind him, "There wasn't really enough room for me so I didn't really get any sleep."

John smiled as he was given room to at least turn around. He looked at Dirk with a smirk as he teased him, "Does someone feel left out?"

The elder shook his head ignoring the tease, "I just thought it would be more important for you guys to sleep. I'm used to pulling all nighters."

John moved closer to Dirk kissing him gently, "Well you can take my spot and get some sleep since it's too early for you guys to be getting up yet."

Dirk looked at him, "Where are you going?"

John moved around on the bed, "I have to go have a shower before I phone my dad to see when he'll be home. I also want to call Karkat to see when they'll all be getting back since he'll be staying here for a few days."

Dirk raised an eye brow at that, "Why is Vantas staying here?"

John stood up and stretched, "Him, Sollux and Gamzees apartment is getting fumigated, so they needed to find places to stay. Gamzee is staying with Tavros, and Sollux is going to be rooming with Aradia for the week but Karkat couldn't find anywhere to go so Dad said he could stay here in our spare bedroom."

Drik grabbed John pulling him back into his arms, "Make sure to lock your door at night."

John just rolled his eyes, "Karkat and me are not like that… Geez he has a thing going on with Jade right now why would he even try anything."

Dirk frowned, "The relationship with Jade ended up being pale."

John was a little shocked to hear that, "What why? They both have red feelings for each other why would they settle for being Moirails?"

Dirk shrugged, "I don't have an answer for that but Dave was talking about it yesterday."

John sighed, "I guess I'll have to talk to them and see what's happening."

Dirk shook his head, "You should probably leave it for them to work out."

John didn't say anything to that as Dirk kissed him, "Trust me you are so adorable, that it could make anyone want a piece of dat ass."

John blushed before he tried to pull away, "Stop joking around I have stuff to do…"

Dirk let go sighing as he rolled over. Of course he wasn't joking about it at all. He knew the kind of effect Johns personality had on other people. It just made them want to eat him up. Dirk knew from experience that John was irresistible. He also understood that Karkat was supposed to have had a crush on John a while back. He wasn't sure that just having another crush was enough to crush the trolls previous feelings. He wasn't even sure that those feelings even still existed and even though he didn't show it often he still worried about John. He knew that if Karkat tried to pull something John may end up being too nice to stop him. He trusted his boyfriend but sometimes he could be extremely paranoid. He sighed before rolling over and wrapping his arms around Dave who hadn't shown even the slightest sign of waking up yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John sighed as he stepped out of the shower. The only times he ever saw Dirk act that way was when it involved Karkat. He didn't know the exact reason for sure but he had a good idea. He was dense but he wasn't a complete retard. Karkat had given him many small hints and clues of his feelings. He didn't react because he had no feelings in that way for the troll. Him being dense was not because he didn't notice the trolls feelings at all it was because he didn't want to acknowledge the feelings Karkat had. Yet Dirk still always seemed to not want to leave Karkat alone with John. John found it to be both endearing and a little annoying but it was okay since he knew he had absolutely zero feelings for Karkat. Even though Dirk didn't believe that he would say no to the troll he would if he had too and if the troll didn't listen then John would force him to stop. He wasn't a weakling and he definitely wasn't a cheater.

Not to mention John was sure that the other troll had gotten over his feelings lately. Since Karkat and Jade had started talking more often it seemed like they had formed feelings for each other. John had received messages from both of them saying their feelings for the other. He thought that they had settled in the red quadrant but was surprised to hear Dirk say they ended up being Moirails. He wasn't sure why it had ended up that way be hoped that after talking with them they could fix it.

He dried himself off before he pulled a long sleeve blue shirt over his head and a pairs of black jeans. Lastly he pulled a thin sweater on over the shirt. The weather network head said that it was going to rain today so he would be prepared if it did. It didn't take him long to do the chores that he had been forgetting to do, and once he was done he finally gave his dad a call. His dad said he would have to stay out of town for another night since some stuff had happened with the presentation. So John didn't need to wait up for him or make supper.

John asked his dad to pick him up a few things since he would be able to buy them in the city where he was. After that his Dad asked him some questions about the relationship. Then John asked for advice about whether he should talk to Karkat and Jade about their situation. His dad seemed hesitant to give him advice but in the end told him to leave them be for a little bit longer before interfering.

After phoning his Dad he gave Karkat a call, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

John laughed at the loudness of the troll as he moved his phone away from his ear quickly, "Hey Karkat when are you guys going to be getting back?"

He could hear a lot of noise coming from the other end of the call, "Oh Egderp. Will be home probably in the middle of the night since someone made us leave late"

John nodded, "If I'm not awake when they drop you off the keys going to be under the third flower pot. You can just let yourself in and go to the room. Kanaya brought the stuff you said you would need over since you guys were gone."

Karkat yelled at someone in the background, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP ERIDAN! NO WE ARE NOT STOPPING FOR YOU TO TAKE A SWIM! NO I WANT TO GET HOME AT LEAST SOMETIME TONIGHT! NO…. IF WE MAKE ANYMORE DETURES THEN WE'LL NEVER GET ' Karkats voice lowered, "OK Egbert. See you tonight probably, depending on whether I can continue to control everybody. Even if I have to kill someone before we get there I plan on being home tonight."

John laughed, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Tell Eridan that I said hi and I guess I'll see you later than."

With a click the phone call had ended and John was moving around in the kitchen beginning to make the 3 of them breakfast. He pulled out bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs. After that he grabbed the pancake mix from the cupboard. He made sure to grab the mix that was not Betty Crocker. He would never use a product made by the evil batter witch. She was satan and he refused to use products made by such a person. He would rather die then give in to her evil.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So that was the chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. Anyways I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
